


Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon) (Podfic)

by Andraste_Selene



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene
Summary: Pretty much does what it says on the tin...
Kudos: 3





	Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761011) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



Title: Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon) (Podfic)

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis 

Writer: [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)

Text: [Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761011))

Reader: Andraste_Selene

Rating: General Audiences 

Summary: Pretty much does what it says on the tin...

Length: 2:43

Link: [Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon) (Podfic)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oYP-oxUcrOt4rH6aoW5cVxBLpv5t6x0S/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
